lalaloopsy_fan_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The dumb adventures of peter r canfly return of the stupidity LOL
Peter: ok so uhhhhh last time on my adventure dollop light and poopy was trying to murder me with because i didn't make the stupid meringues right but im gonna let that slide and continue telling you all my stupid aventures YAAAY ^U^ *last time at dollops home Dollop: peter you buffoon who told you could just mess up my precious meringues when you feel like it huh? Only i can do that so IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR INSULTING THE MERINGUES IN WHICH ARE A LOCAL DELICACY YOU BIG BUFFOON Peter: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GET IT OK DOPPY I WILL NOT DO THAT TO YOUR MERINGUES INSTEAD IL MAKE NEW ONES FOR YOU Dollop:ohh um that would be nice plus consider it punishment for ruining the other ones Peter: duuuu and il make it out of poop Dollop: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONON NO POOP,NO TOILET PAPER AND NOOOOO EGGSHELLS JUST MAKE IT RIGHT GOT THAT PUNK Peter:meep O.o *reality Peter:duuuu so i uhh went to uhhh crumbs sugar cookie but duuu whn i went in i saw a nother mime with a hippie dress on Crumbs: oh boy peter if this is about t pooping the choc chips on the cookies i've heard it before Peter: duuuu neo not that who's the mime that looks like a hippie?? Crumbs: idiot that is yuki kimono you buffoon she's all the way from japan and that is a kimono she is wearing not some hippie dippie dress Yuki: pleas to meet you buffoon san i am yuki it is pleasure meeting you sadly Dollop: as you can see he has issues regarding that's all he has but you can see it coming ._. Peter: hey i only cut down on chocolate..i mean not like i ate choco whirl swirl..nope hu uh nooooope Dollop: riight, anyhow peter i need to get back to work so please go before you break anything else i may be aware of and if u do i will kill you with dynamite meriunges Dyna: yeh you called dollop? Dollop: no no i said Dinamite Dyna:thn why did u call me and say now u didn't call me? huh Dollop:di na mite the stick that explodes it has ina yours has yna theres a differnce * End of flashback Peter:umm oh i once became a teacher for the lalaloopsy little we did maths Peter: ok class: the number at the bottom of the fraction is called the denerpdaburp now if we add five plus seven bananas we get the colour purple. Tiny: what? Peter: ok maybe this 3 bananas times by amanda bynes gives us a total of 1 bajillion fartburgers Scribbles: this doesn't make any sence mr Peter are you even sure you are a maths teacher? Spoons: peter your logic on whatever a dernerpe is seems off plus what does fartburgers have to do with maths Peter: now now i know what i am doing so there is really nothing to fear i did get a diploma in teaching maths Petals: um peter this a parking ticket, also how did you get one? you don't even have a lisence? Peter: well i may have borrowed someones car by chance probably mittens.. Trinket: meaning you stole it Peter: maybe you 5 year olds shouldn't be doing maths how bout we have a nice nap Bundles: for the record most of us are like 12 and 13 this is LalaLittles Junior high Peter: well ok then solve this : 1 potatoe meets a foot and the foot bashes the potatoe but the potatoe had a machine gun even though there wasn't one lying around how did the foot gwet shot and how did the potatoe get a moustach ? Twinkle: all i heard was the sound of a deranged idiot constantly telling us useless infomation that doesn't even make sense also a potatoe is not an active object plus we don't have guns sir your skills with teaching this class is well how do i say ... very unintelligent Peter: well don't worry cause im gonna tell you some fun facts about the food we eatlike cheese it comes froma cows but and he makes this sound * peter makes a constipated cow noise * MOOOAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOOA Littles: ...... seriously?' Bundles: since when does a cow sound lke a bunch of chickens getting run over Dream: im 12 and as far as i know cheese is made from the milk that cows produce meaning cows do not poop out cheese and make whatever the hell sound that was Peter: well miss dream i can assure you i have milked a cow and it made constipated sounds Mallow: you sound constipated im calling my sister to pick me up and maybe wait for our old teacher miss Bea to come back at least she is more experienced than you Peter: wait uhh you guys like ponies * does stupid grin that creeps everyone out * Littles: yeah? Peter: brings in a pony that he stole from hasbro company BonBon: sir if you don't remove tis rop off my neck im gonna hoof kick you where it hurts and you might have trouble going to the bathroom Mimi: please tell me that's not a real horse cause it looks fat like kiwi Kiwi: at least i have brains you fudgebag i bet you get straight F's meaning you fail at being pretty Jewel: how dare you mimi is a duchess and she is royal even if she is a fudgebag .. no offense Kiwi: well how bout a duel we get 4 people and since you got 2 u have two choose two more Mimi: ok i choose: twisty and cape Kiwi: fine more fudgebags well then bundles , petal and crubs your with me we are team non fudgebag * bla bla bla reality bla bla blegh Peter: and that's the story of my day pretty awsome huh * pulls a stupid face * Feather: * writes notes on clipbord * so what does this have to do with your task on what you describe the best day ever is to you mr can fly? Peter: well it starts of making meriunges and dollop wanted me to make them out of poop Dollop: i never said that Peter: then i made friends with yoko kimikoko Yuki: YUKI YUKI KIMONO NOT KIMIKOKO MA GOGO YOU BAKA HEAD Peter: wow thanks for the compliment yoobi Yuki: baka means your stupid and it is written all over your face * end of story Peter: and that is how my day was the end Every Lalaloopsy: ......................... FIN